


Departure

by Lavaish



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Snippets, Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavaish/pseuds/Lavaish
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR S2 FINALE OF THE MANDALORIAN]As Skywalker leaves, Fett arrives.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it'd be amusing if Luke was leaving at the same time as Boba arrived, considering he prolly had to pick Fennec up. Just something short, ya know how it is.

As he strolled down the ramp, a figure in a black cloak swept out from the elevator, an astromech rolling at his side. In his arms was the child. Boba recognized the man immediately, if not for the fact the man was leaving, unharmed, and with the child, than for the fact he'd seen him before; his last moments before getting caught off-guard and falling into the maw of the Sarlacc. Luke Skywalker. Still, he had that calm composure he had at the Pit of Carkoon, facing what was supposed to be his execution. The two cross the room, to get to the other side and stop as they come by each other. Luke eyes him, not with scrutiny or paranoia, but rather familiarity, and he allows a small and polite smile to cross his lips.

"Boba Fett," He greets with a gracious bow of the head. _Yes, very Jedi-like._

"Skywalker." Boba drawls, not as a hiss, but not _unkindly_. He may have a distaste for Jedi, but it was not he who killed his father, and take away the Jedi-aspect, it was not Luke who had knocked him into the Sarlacc. As much of a hindrance as the man was, it was nothing personal, he knew. Opposing sides of a fight rarely will be able to dance around killing the other. He spares a glance to the green child in his arms, that peers back up at him with dark eyes, alight with curiosity. Eventually, he looks back to Luke and nods once, before brushing past him. Luke continues his way past Boba Fett, towards the X-Wing, and the Astromech follows.


End file.
